goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Female Barney Bunch calls Giffany a crybaby during Marley and Me/Eaten by George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry
Transcript: Part 1: The Female Barney Bunch call Giffany a crybaby during Marley's death Part 2: The Female Barney Bunch get eaten by George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry Part 3 finale: Giffany's nail and foot treatment and tickle fun/Bedtime foot massage for Giffany *Animals Kings and Queens are having a party at the Lakeside as they are enjoying the food and playing in the Lakeside Arcade room *to: Giffany's room *is very sad as she is crying and her dragon tears are spilling from her eyes like a water hose at full blast *Azura: It's okay, Giffany. The Female Barney Bunch are getting beaten up by The Rampage monsters. They won't make you cry again. *Giffany: crying and sobbing hysterically Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I know! Sniffles Marley's death is one of the saddest 20th Century Fox moments in history!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! *Azura: It's okay to cry Giffany. My husband has made us and my children along with the Animal Kings and Queens Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake for dinner. *and Giffany hugged each other. They and the animal kings and queens soon had Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. Ike made for dinner. Azura and Giffany had Meatballs for main course, Baked beans as appetizer, and Banana Cream Pie for dessert. Azura and Giffany are nice and full. They happily showered and brush their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Azura and Giffany are all nice and comfy in their PJs, They soon relaxed in bed together with the air conditioner on set to 60 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high. *began to yawn and Azura began to notice her yawning. *Azura: Hey Giffany, are you ok? *Giffany: Yes. again I'm okay, but again I'm extremely tired and exhausted from all that bawling after The Female Barney Bunch called me a crybaby and made fun of me. *Azura: I know, Giffany. All of that intense bawling sure made you feel extremely tired and sleepy. You were bawling extremely mega harder like crazy when The Female Barney Bunch made fun of you this evening. *stretched out her right foot and wiggled her toes cutely in front of Azura as she thought about getting her toes painted *Giffany: Hey, can you please paint my fingernails and toenails to help me calm down? *Azura: Yes, wait here while I get my nail makeover. *(Azura leave Giffany's room to get her nail makeover. Giffany begins to relax as she has her Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, and Chill Penguin plush toys with her on her bed) *(Azura then returns with her nail makeover stuff) *Azura: Sorry I'm late, I just getting my nail makeover stuff. *Giffany: I think I'm ready for my nail makeover. my nail tips are brittle on my fingernails and broken on my toenails. *Azura: Okay then, first I must trim your fingernails and toenails so they won't be brittle or broken. *grabs Giffany's hands and feet and starts trimming her fingernails and toenails. Nail clipping sounds are heard *Azura: Now to file your nails down. *files down Giffany's nails *Azura: Lastly, before I tickle your feet just for fun, I'm going to paint your fingernails and toenails. But first, I need to put cotton balls in between your toes. *(Azura sticks cotton balls in between Giffany's toes. Azura then gets the nail polish colors out.) *Azura: Now, which color would you like, princess pink or sapphire blue? *Giffany: I'll have sapphire blue. *Azura: Okay then, let me put the princess pink polish color away so I could paint your nails sapphire blue. *puts away the pink polish color and saves the sapphire blue polish *shakes the sapphire blue nail polish bottle and opens it. She then starts off with Giffany's fingernails. After the paint was applied on Giffany's fingernails, Azura then paints Giffany's little toes by going from big toenail to pinky toenail on both of Giffany's feet. When she finished painting her toenails and the polish on her nails is dry, Azura removes the cotton balls from Giffany's toes and throws the cotton balls that was stuck between Giffany's toes into the trash. Azura then gets anklets out *Azura: Have you tried on anklets yet? * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *This is the first time a monster had an anklet put on her right ankle, a tattoo on her right instep, and a toe ring on her right ring toe after the nail makeover. Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:The Female Barney Bunch's grounded days Category:Rampage (2018) show Category:Longest Videos Category:Tickling videos Category:Nail makeover videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos